


BABYs ; kiho

by antoooo1705



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: CUTIE PIE, Child, Fluff, M/M, baby shin hoseok, baby yoo kihyun, babys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoooo1705/pseuds/antoooo1705
Summary: Here I will upload a few one shots of kiho being a softies babys.





	BABYs ; kiho

He was stressed. Yes, our KiHyunnie at only 8 years of age, was stressed. And, how was he not going to be? It was exactly 103 hiccups!!!! 103!!!!!!  
He did not understand how it was possible that a child could hiccup so many times ... And all for eating the chocolate that HoSeok had given him! He had eaten it with such emotion that it had given him hiccups ... It was unfortunate! He hiccupped again, and crossed his arms very angry, sat on his bed, and began to regret his short life.  
Suddenly, the sound of swift little feet reached his ears, and, when the little HoSeok was in front of the small boy's door that HoSeok even wanted more than the delicious cups of chocolate that his mom made him before sleeping, he opened the door and entered excited.  
Upon entering, he saw the face of total anger of KiHyunnie, and was about to ask what was going on, and although for him KiHyunnie looked so adorable and cute angry, his smiling face was much better. And yes, he was about to ask, but then he remembered the strenuous classes of 'good manners and education' that the child gave him from time to time, and oh, what a great mistake he had made in entering without touching before. His lips formed a tender 'o', he left the room and touched.  
—KiHyunnie, can I come in? —He asked from outside.  
—Yes, com-! Hic! —And HoSeok came in, and saw the angry face of KiHyun, and made a pout.  
—You are still mad at me? I swear I will not go back into your room without touching again!  
—What? I'm not -Hic!- angry at you. —And that was when the elder noticed the presence of hiccups in KiHyunnie.  
—Are you angry with hiccups? —KiHyun nodded with a pout —I read that the hiccup was removed when you were surprised a lot!  
—In this -Hic!- world there is nothing that surprises me anymore, HoSeokkie. —And HoSeok was amazed.  
—Woah, KiHyunnie, even with hiccups you say very deep things.  
And well, they kept thinking about what they could do to make KiHyunnie's annoying hiccup go away. HoSeok thought about watching a horror movie, but KiHyun claimed that, in the first place, he was not afraid of those things, and secondly, HoSeok could die of fear watching the movie, and with rosy cheeks said he would not like that HoSeok died.  
They spent planning ideas, some nonsense and others that would never be, but suddenly, through the mind of HoSeok went through the memory of the movie that his mother was seeing a few days ago. Yes ... He remembered that scene where the protagonist was kissed by a boy, and she almost died of amazement. That was!  
—KiHyunnie I could- —and stopped his words, realizing that if he told him his plans, it would ruin the surprise.  
—What -Hic!- thing?  
—N-no ... it's not going to work.—He lied, while his cheeks were adorned with a cutie soft rose. He will kiss him, and for some strange reason, his heart beat faster than normal and his cheeks burned. KiHyun arched an eyebrow as he wondered what the hell was happening to his hyung. —Oh no, KiHyunnie, a spider! —and there KiHyun turned to look by inertia, those things did not scare him.  
—You know those things- —and when he turned to look at HoSeokkie again, he found those soft lips on his own lips. His heart stopped and his eyes opened wider than he ever imagined he could open them. His whole body was dyed a reddish alive.  
Inside both, something melted, and that something spread throughout his body, it was magical, it was strange, but above all, it felt so good... HoSeok separated and looked with great love to the child, who was all blushing and more than surprised. —I ...—He did not know what to say, He could not find the words. —Y-your hiccup left? —It was the smartest thing he could ask after his interior was in chaos.  
—Y-yes ...—KiHyun said, he had no voice, much less a head to analyze everything that had just happened, or how he felt, or anything. The only thing he knew was that he felt too good ...  
HoSeok returned to look at the pink lips of the boy in front of him, wanting to kiss him again, but there were no excuses, there were no reasons... —I think... I m-must go, Mom said he could only come for a while, —If HoSeokkie did not leave, maybe he would betray himself and kiss the boy again without even realizing it. And KiHyun nodded, just as embarrassed and blushing as when HoSeokkie had kissed him.  
HoSeok left, and KiHyun thought, and rather he wished. That if that kiss, his first kiss, was not just to take away his hiccups, because besides getting rid of the hiccups, the kiss made him discover that HoSeok filled his interior with something that nobody had ever been able to do before, he was aware of that he was still a child who could not understand. But if only... if only... if there were only more reasons, that the kiss was not only to help him.  
He leaned back on his bed and covered his face with the pillow and shouted, and it was that everything had been so nice. Hum ... Why did HoSeok do that with him? Why did he play with his emotions? He hugged the cushion and pouted.  
If KiHyun knew that HoSeok, at his young age of nine, with only that shortie kiss, he discovered that KiHyun was the closest thing to the love of life he would ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! my english is so bad TT but everyday I learn more! Kiho is so cute. TT


End file.
